


to become the person who loves you

by towokuwusatsuwu



Category: Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff without Plot, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, OT4, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 00:24:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12265110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/towokuwusatsuwu/pseuds/towokuwusatsuwu
Summary: Takatora, Ryoma, Sid, and Yoko were only trying to save the world together.





	to become the person who loves you

Ryoma thinks he might have lost any traction he had gained in Yggdrasil if it wasn’t for Takatora Even if the accident with Kugai had been quickly covered up— and Ryoma could never have  _ planned _ for that, certainly not, he never expected that a lockseed could malfunction and cause  _ death _ after all— his colleagues knew. They insulted him behind his back and he gnashed his teeth, not sure how else to deal with the insults lobbed his way when his attention was elsewhere. No one was brave enough to say anything to his face, after all. No one was brave enough to challenge the man Amagi Kureshima had given this monumental task to.

Takatora has no way of knowing this, though. Years later, with a bandage around Takatora’s injured arm and Ryoma’s entire body feeling the impact of the asphalt as the two of them had rolled away from possible death, Takatora finds out about Kugai and seems not to care. Ryoma doesn’t then, not anymore. But when Takatora had extended a hand to him the first time, out of intrigue at his brilliance and his work and everything Ryoma could accomplish that no one else could, it had pulled Ryoma from the murky depths of an uncertain future.

When he’d crawled into Takatora’s lap two weeks later, hands knotted in Takatora’s fine black hair and expressing his gratitude in hungry kisses that Takatora returned in full, he thinks he makes it known just how happy he is to have this opportunity. And if he doesn’t make it clear then, well… There are years,  _ years _ , for him to express his gratitude to Takatora.

* * *

The explosion just over his shoulder hardly seems to faze him, and Sid swears as he takes aim and fires again. Getting used to the feel of a gun in his hands again is perhaps the only drawback of the Sigurd suit. Otherwise, everything about it has been beyond expectation.

Of course, Ryoma exploits how well he works within the suit. He stays cross-legged on the ground of Helheim forest, glasses perched on the end of his nose, tapping away at his laptop and surrounded by half a dozen glass bottles containing various specimen. Sid darts past him, shooting down the matching half a dozen Inves that have found the two of them there. This is supposed to be Yoko’s job but Takatora had a meeting to attend and Ryoma sent her with him with the express belief that Takatora would need the protection more than he does.

When the Inves are finally defeated, Sid closes the lockseed on his belt and waits for the transformation to cancel before striding over to Ryoma, sighing in relief when he finds the professor completely unharmed. “Do you have any idea how dangerous it is out here? You can’t afford to just go off in your own little world in this forest.”

Ryoma looks up at him, then smiles. “What do I have to be afraid of? I have you.”

* * *

“I don’t know about this.” Takatora’s voice is low, guarded. “The two of us were never… close.”

Yoko straightens his tie and raises an eyebrow at him. “The man is dead. Does it matter?”

Standing a few feet away from them, waiting for his older brother to join him before he walks into the hotel ballroom rented out specifically for Amagi Kureshima’s showing, Mitsuzane snorts. Takatora frowns at him but Yoko smiles and nods; he has the right attitude about all of this.

“You just have to give a speech. I’m sure no one in that room would be surprised to find out you and your father weren’t on speaking terms, anyway,” Yoko tells Takatora.

He sighs and picks at one of his cufflinks. “I suppose you’re right. No one much liked him.”

Yoko nods patiently; this much she knows. Takatora never talks much about his father, and a few choice conversations with Mitsuzane about how the man had treated his oldest son told her why. When she thought she could not loathe the man much more, Ryoma had talked about him at length, about the man who took him in as a child to use him to produce war machines.

“The worst of it is already over, anyway. He’s dead and on the off chance he sits up in that casket and says anything, I’ll shoot him.” Yoko punctuates this by taking Takatora’s face in her hands and making him look at her. She has a gun on her, after all. She can make good on this.

Takatora finally softens into a smile and nods, and she chances a quick glance around before pecking him on the lips, a quick and final boost to his confidence for this little speech.

Mitsuzane hurries up to her as his brother heads inside, eyes bright. “Would you really shoot him?”

* * *

Takatora keeps everything running smoothly through nothing short of complete determination and confidence in his skills and abilities. He keeps Yggdrasil running even though the company is more or less an elaborate ruse as a corporation, a front to make sure they can properly research Helheim and the cracks and find a way to live in a world that Helheim has altered. He does this because he has to, and maintaining order gives him a little relief when it feels like the world is threatening to come down around his ears every single time he turns around.

“It’s half past six and you should have been at home around five,” Sid tells him.

“I can’t always leave when the others do,” Takatora reminds him. “I have my own work to do.”

It isn’t uncommon for Sid to take up residence on one of the couches in Takatora’s office, kicked back on it, hands folded behind his head. He regards Takatora with a raised eyebrow at this and Takatora tells himself not to take the bait because Sid will argue with him until he goes home.

“You know that Yoko and Ryoma won’t leave until you do,” Sid finally says.

Takatora squeezes his eyes shut at that one. Ryoma never leaves until he does because only Takatora dragging him home can make him leave. “I am well aware of that, Sid.”

“You know how Ryoma gets,” he continues on. “He gets so wrapped up in his research and—”

Takatora closes his laptop screen and stands. “Fine, fine. Let’s go get the two of them and go.”

Of course, Sid has the audacity to offer Takatora his arm like a gentleman before they leave the office. Of course, Takatora is foolish enough to accept it.

* * *

The two of them are back to back in Helheim, bows drawn at the ready, arrows flashing red and pink lighting up the dreary blue around them. This is, frankly, a terrifying way to adjust to their new suits and the energy lockseeds in general. Ryoma insisted he needed more data to make sure everything was in top shape, and Sid had volunteered, and Yoko couldn’t  _ not _ volunteer at that point. With her back pressed up against his and the unfamiliar weapon in hand, she thinks the two of them might have come all the way out here to get themselves killed. But of course, she knows that isn’t true. If Ryoma thought there was a chance they couldn’t handle the Inves swarming them, he and Takatora would have been here to back them up.

“It’s kind of exciting, isn’t it?” Sid yells at her, twisting to fire off another arrow.

Yoko laughs because he is an idiot with no concept of how much trouble the two of them are in, but she also laughs because it’s true. And firing off the arrows is exhilarating in a way that using the sword that had been a part of Marika’s base form was not. Being able to take such easy shots and then being able to use the sharp side of her bow when the Inves get too close… She loves it.

When the Inves are finally defeated, Sid breaks his transformation first and laughs, holding the bright blue lockseed in his hand. “We make a hell of a team, don’t we?”

“We do.” Yoko breaks her own transformation and palms her own lockseed, the result of Ryoma’s long, draining work. “We really do make a great team.”

Sid looks at her funny for that so she twists a hand in the front of his jacket and pulls him close enough to kiss him so he can’t say whatever is on his mind this time.

* * *

Ryoma thinks that Yoko is strong enough that she could twist his arm behind his back and break it, that she could disable him physically within seconds. No one has ever impressed him with their fighting skills quite as much as Yoko Minato— Takatora is a close second but so much of his prowess is confined to in-suit whereas Yoko is deadly in mechanical and in human skin.

When he hired her to be his bodyguard, he was certain he would be safe enough. No one had ever been able to match her in hand-to-hand combat and he needed only the best to make sure he could continue his work without worrying about someone putting their hands on him.

And he’d remained fascinated by her deadly skill ever since then, to be honest.

“You’re being particularly affectionate this evening,” she tells him, fingers smoothing his hair back out of his face, nails dragging along his skin just enough that it faintly tickles.

“Is it uncomfortable?” Ryoma had grown bored with the medical journal he’d been picking apart and had given up on it to lay his head in her lap, a silent bid for her attention.

“Not at all.” Yoko has a book of her own balanced on the arm of the couch, one hand holding it open while the other toys with Ryoma’s hair. “It’s nice to have you close.”

Ryoma hums and turns his head, pressing his face against her stomach. “Good,” he says.

* * *

“I’m trying to think of a way to put this, exactly.” Takatora’s hands are folded around the mug of coffee sat in front of him, his eyes fixed on where Mitsuzane sits across the table.  _ Niisan, are you seeing anyone? _ still hangs in the air between the two of them.

Mitsuzane, always far too intelligent for a sixteen-year-old, sighs at Takatora like an adult rapidly losing patience with a young child. “I know about the four of you. I’m not  _ blind,  _ you know.”

Takatora presses his lips together and wishes he had some kind of comeback prepared, or had even thought about this in general before this moment. But Mitsuzane grins at him a moment later and laughs a little, and Takatora himself relaxes into a smile as the weight on his shoulders finally lifts. If Mitsuzane understands, then he has no explanations to give.

“Two brothers-in-law  _ and _ a sister-in-law,” Mitsuzane muses, and Takatora chokes on his coffee.

* * *

“Fuck,” Takatora says, because the smear of Yoko’s lipstick across Ryoma’s mouth and the effortless way she pins both of his wrists with one of hers is hotter than it has any right to be.

Sid laughs, because listening to his intelligent and cultured boss curse will never not be amusing to him. “Don’t wanna just sit here and watch. Here, let me…”

Yoko tilts her head at just the necessary angle to see Sid’s hands— both of them— slip beneath the waist of Takatora’s boxer briefs, to see Takatora’s lips part around a choked moan as he falls back against Sid, far limper than he had been a moment ago. “That’s a pretty sight.”

Ryoma cants his hips up against hers, and she turns her attention back to him, at his lidded eyes and the pink swathe across his mouth that she left behind a moment ago, the matching smudges on his neck. She only needs one hand to hold him down, of course, because Ryoma would never struggle against her hold, and the other she slips between his legs, finding him wet and ready for her already. She’s always been the best at knowing how to touch him and now is no different, not when he throws his head back and writhes against her fingers.

The little noises she wrings from his lips meet against the choked whines from Takatora into their own interesting rhythm. She and Sid always made a hell of a team, after all.

* * *

Takatora is the first one to wake in the morning, of course, caught up in a tangle of limbs and warmth and sheets that is near inescapable, especially in his groggy state.

He frees a hand from Ryoma’s hair to smother a yawn against his palm, eyelashes carefully fanned across his eyes to keep as much morning sunlight out as possible. Ryoma is curled into his head, breathing soft and warm against the front of his throat with Sid spooned up behind him so close that Takatora isn’t certain there’s any space between their bodies.

He and Yoko are much the same he realizes a moment later when shifting slightly makes her wrap herself that much tighter around him, an interesting effort given the difference in their body sizes. But she has strength over him just the same, and determination. The hand on his ribcage and the one on his hip spasm before pressing into his skin, keeping him in place.

_ Okay, okay _ , he thinks, letting his body relax back into the mattress, his eyes drifting closed once more. Yoko makes a noise behind him, noses into his back a little more, and he thinks that she must still be asleep even if she manages a soft half-kiss against the scar on his shoulder blade.

Ryoma nuzzles into his throat a little and it’s soft and nice and Takatora slips his arm around Ryoma’s shoulders to hold him as close as he wants to be. Sid stirs only to press himself right back up against Ryoma, his hand fumbling for a moment before settling over Takatora’s, squeezing slightly.

He floats halfway between sleep and wakefulness, reality so much sweeter than any dream.


End file.
